1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isotactic polypropylene polymers, copolymers and derivatives thereof.
2. Background of the Art
It is known to prepare polyolefin polymers for many applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,722 to Akimoto, et al., discloses preparing a toner composed of a resin, a colorant, and a releasing agent wherein the releasing agent is a polyolefine (sic.) polymer synthesized in the presence of a metallocene catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,573 to Endo, et al., discloses preparing a developing apparatus for developing an electrostatic image using a resin that can be an isotactic polypropylene metallocene polymerization polymer.
Use of polyolefin polymers in, for example, toners as lubricants is reported in several patents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,536 to Ikeyama, et al., claims a toner including a propylene-based copolymer wax wherein the propylene-based copolymer has a weight average molecular weight determined by gel permeation chromatography of from 3,000 to 50,000, a melting point determined by differential scanning calorimetry of from 120° C. to 140° C., and a propylene content of at least 90% by mole of propylene. U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,940 to Fukuzawa, et al., claims a toner for electrophotography, the toner at least containing a coloring agent, a binder resin, a charge control agent, and a functioning agent, wherein a low molecular weight polyolefin wax comprising co-polymers of alpha olefins with cycloolefins obtained by using a metallocene type polymerization catalyst is the functioning agent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,409 to Inoue, et al., claims a syndiotactic polypropylene wax having a syndiotactic pentad fraction of at least 0.7, a melting point in a range of 120-170° C. as measured by a differential scanning calorimeter.